


Retirement Planning

by HiddenViolet



Series: Retirement [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heist, M/M, Planning Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Len and Mick plan a heist and their future.





	Retirement Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful best friend for the late night prompt. You are a peach. This is something that I wrote at midnight to help break my writer's block. I liked it so much that I may do a series. Comment or kudos if you liked and maybe I will do more.

Mick watched diligently as Len made his way through the blueprints. He smiled when Len grumbled a bit and sat back with a sigh. He couldn’t help but be amused by his friend. It was just funny.

“Alright, we can go in through this door. It shouldn’t be too hard to do although something always goes wrong with these.” Mick nodded at Len’s words and made sure to note where they were going in.

“Have you thought about what you are going to do with your share of the money,” Len looked surprised at Mick’s question. They usually waited until after the heist had been successful to start making plans. Most of their plans involved each other anyway so it really wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Well I would like to have the water heater replaced and the living room could use a few more coats of paint. I was also thinking that I might get a few things for a new hobby. Painting maybe.” Mick nodded along with that.

“A new water heater would be nice. Then we could have longer showers and not have to worry about going cold in the middle. The living room might look nice with a pale blue color. I think that you should take up painting. Your sketches for the heists always look nice. We could even frame them and put them on the wall if they are good enough. I was thinking of getting some exotic spices for our meals. That way we can change things up.”

Len couldn’t help the smile that crosses his face at the thought of his partner cooking. He had always loved Mick’s cooking. The two of them moved over to the couch and sat down together. Len decided that they could finish planning later and curled up against his partner.

“Have you ever thought about retirement Mick,” Len asked. His words soft and contemplative. Mick moved his arm around Len and began to stroke along Len’s back.

“You mean give up stealing and just live out our lives. Yeah, I have. I don’t think that it would last very long because we get bored but it would be a little fun at the time. Maybe we could go into semi-retirement and only steal when we got bored. Lord knows that we have more than enough money to last us. We could get a house. Have a real kitchen. Nice bed, garden. We could have a little sunroom for you to do your painting.”

Len smiled at the image and gave a moan when Mick found one of the knots in his back. Mick began to work it in earnest as Len thought it over. It would get the Flash and his guys off of his back. They would be able to not look over their shoulders for once. It could be a real dream for the two of them.

“Do you really think that we could give it up and quit stealing,” Len asked.

“I think that we could if we wanted to. Its all up to you, boss.”

“Let's do it then. Let's go into semi-retirement. Take up hobbies and get a house.”


End file.
